Meeting a friend of a friend
by candy-cake
Summary: While on a hunt Sam and Dean get news that an old friend has died.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright guys this is my first story and I would like to encourage you to review and tell me what you think.**

**I dedicate this publication to my friend Crazycatroxy for helping me be brave =]**

**Disclamer: I own nothing you recognize**

**Chapter 1**

This hunt started like any other hunt we've done. People were disappearing, but returning a week or two later as if nothing had happened. It's what tipped us off that something was wrong. After hours of research we have come to the conclusion that we have no idea what is doing this. What this means is that we have to bring out the big guns. And that would be Bobby. Maybe he can shine some light on what is going on.

I sit on the old bed in the motel room listening to the phone ring until I hear a click _"Hey, boy. I don't suppose you're callin' just to say hello?" _

"Hey, hi Bobby. No I'm not. We were just wondering if you could help us with something."

"_Sure. This chair has me strapped at home 'till I figure something out."_ Hearing this new cynical Bobby has us worried. He tried that stupid move of sellin' time of his life to that witch, who knows if he could still keep thinking things like that.

"Ah, we're in Connecticut and we've been trying to figure out what the hell is going on here. It started about three months ago, people disappeared for days at a time and then they just came back as if nothing happened, they don't remember anything from where they went."

"_I'll look into it. Talkin' about Connecticut, You remember Tony lived there? He passed a few months back. Maybe you should drop by, give your condolences to his wife." _Tony, he was a friend of ours, met 'em back then when we used to hunt with our dad. He was like us, the son of a man who brought his family on the hunts, to protect 'em. Only difference was that his mom was a part of their lives, they were always together. We stopped keeping in touch when I went to college. I wanted to leave this part of my life behind, to me that meant having no contact with anyone who could bring back the memories of the horrors I lived.

"Tony's dead? How? When?" I ask him.

"_More than half a year ago. Not sure how he went, you're gonna have to figure that out yourself. Just thought you should know… All right, talk to you later."_

Dean looks up "Did you say Tony? Man, I haven't heard from him in a long time."

"Yeah well, Bobby says he died a while ago. He had a wife. To think that we knew each other most of our lives, we hunted together, heck we saved each other's lives and we don't even know that he died until months later. Have we really become that detached from everything?"

"Well, Sammy Armageddon teds to that to people." Dean says sarcastically.

"Yeah" I look down. Seems like everything that happens now is a constant reminder of how badly we screwed up, how badly I screwed up. How could things have gotten so wrong? I don't even know if Tony died because of something we let out. Some demon, some monster that doesn't care who lives or dies.

Dean is good at reading my pauses. So it's no surprise when he says "Hey Sammy, you wanna stop by Tony's? It shouldn't be too hard to find him." I want to go, to at least meet the person he had decided it was someone he wanted to share the rest of his life with; however long that was. We were good friends, close, for a while. The least I could do was that.

"Yeah, sure. We can continue this later. It's not going anywhere." I picked up my laptop and closed it. It was late anyway and for the first time in a while I was feeling an emotion that wasn't related to demons or angels or wars.

**Thank You for stayin' 'till the end, reviews are encouraged and appreciated! **

**I know the chapter was short but it felt like a good place to stop=]**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for continuing with this story =] Review and tell me what you think**

**Chapter 2 **

"We're here." Dean gives a low whistle. Looking at the house we had parked in front of. It was a small place, it needed another coating of paint but otherwise it looked cared for. It had the white picket fence and everything.

"You think she's home? We don't even know her name." I say. Dean found Tony's place but didn't bother to look for the name of his wife, his widow. Said it'd feel more genuine when we met if we didn't know too much. I guess I see his point but I think knowing her name would have been helpful.

We walked up to the door "Knock" Dean orders me. I look at him, annoyed. I extend my hand and tap on the door three times, each knock louder than the next. We wait for the shuffling of feet to get close and we step back a little. When the door opens I'm surprised to see a girl or I guess women, with a big belly, pregnant. "Hi. Um, can I help you?" She stands in the door way with an apple in her hand; it's pretty early so I guess we interrupted breakfast.

"Uh, yeah. Um, I'm Sam this is my brother Dean. We were friends of Tony. We just found out what happened…we're sorry." She looks at us for a few seconds and then snaps out of it. "Oh, yes. Ok. Would you like to come in? Uh, I'm Rosette." She opens the door wider and steps back, extending her hand toward us "Yeah, sure thanks." Dean tells her and is the first one in the door gripping the hand without the apple. She takes us to the kitchen and as we're sitting she asks "Would you like anything to drink?"

Its awkward speaking to someone you've never met. I should be used to this. I do it on a daily basis. But for some reason being here feels like we should have known about her earlier and not knowing is our fault.

I guess that's also called guilt.

"Ah, coffee would be nice. Thanks." Dean smiles at her and she smiles back. She pours the newly made coffee into two mugs and puts them in front of us. We thank her.

"Would you like some sugar?"

"No thanks. The sugar takes away from its natural taste." Dean tells her inhaling the aroma coming from the cup.

She laughs "You mean its natural bitter taste?" Dean just swallows some of it to proof his point.

She turns to me, holding up the sugar container "So, are you picky about your coffee?" I reach up and take it from her "I'll take the sugar thanks." We sit in silence for a while, I watch her twirl a cinnamon stick inside her drink, she notices and tells me "It's tea instead of coffee. I think my baby will appreciate that. Though for the time being I've been caffeine free for the last eight months. You're welcome baby." She laughs and rubs her belly. I hold her gaze for a few seconds but don't exactly know what to say.

"Uh, so how did you know Tony? He never really said much about his life before we met." That sounds familiar. Jess used to ask me things about my family. Sometimes she'd try to disguise them as innocent questions but I would always find some way to answer in half truths.

I'm also starting to think that having no communication between us was also Tony's decision. He must have met her and done like me and swept everything under the rug. I guess we were more alike than I thought.

Dean clears his throat. Not really knowing what to say since we didn't know how much she knows about his life. "We knew each other since we were kids. We used to hang out a lot when our parents went to work. We stopped talking a few years back. This is going to sound like an excuse but we just found out about Tony's death yesterday from another friend. We just came by to tell you how sorry we are- and you know, had we known Tony snatched himself a beautiful wife we would have been here sooner." Dean grins at her, making the mood a little lighter. His humor isn't always well received but it doesn't seem to bother Rosette.

"Oh, yeah? So we're you guys part of his 'hunting' circle?" She raises an eyebrow at us.

"Uh, hunting? He told you about hunting? How much did he tell you?" Dean asks her. Now wondering what she's been hiding from us.

"He told me some things. He'd tell me some things at random times, like Halloween or leap year. Once he explained why he lined the windows and doors with salt. I thought it was one of his quirks, turns out it wasn't. It was something about not letting bad things in." She smiles at us, figuring out that we already knew the answer to that. Then she sighs and says "The first time he told me about all this was the day before our wedding. He said it was my chance to back out."

"Wow that was some wedding gift. Let me guess, you gave him the boot but realized you'd already paid for the wedding so you figured why the heck not?" I shoot Dean a warning look. He just shrugs.

"Nice guess. Yeah, I thought _he _was the one that wanted to break it up. You know, like telling me this crazy story would make me break up with him. Needless to say it made me angry. He proved it though, showed me this giant box with all kinds of stuff. Bunch of books in languages people don't speak anymore and a picture. I wasn't sure anymore but I stuck with him…I loved him with crazy talk and everything." By time she finishes she has her head down and we can see that she is trying very hard not to cry.

"Oh, look at me, getting all emotional. I think I'm going to blame this one on the pregnancy hormones." She laughs a little and wipes away a stray tear. She stands up and starts clearing the table. Dean drains the rest of his coffee and stands up. "Uh, thanks for the coffee Rosie but we gotta go." He hands her the mug and scoots in his chair. I stand up as well and hand her my mug. "Thank you for the coffee. I'm sorry we hadn't met before this; I hope we see each other again soon." As we're walking towards the door she runs to us "Wait!" she grabs my arm with a surprising strong grip. ''Where are you staying?" she asks.

"At the _Red Star Motel_. It's a little ways away from here. Why?"

"I was thinking, you know maybe you'd like to stay here. I mean I have more than enough space for the two of you and you know it would be great if I could get to know you a little better. You can tell me more about you and Tony and, and you can stay here for free. What do you say?" She shines us a persuasive smile.

**Hey all, Review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We looked at each other. Trying to decide what to do, our ability to communicate without words has come in handy in situations like this.

That smile of hers working along with her eyes, almost pleading for us to say 'yes'.

"Sure thing, Sweetheart. Who can pass up a free room, which also happens to come with free food?" I manage to elbow Dean without being noticed. His ability to use his familiarity with the people we meet makes him sound rude. Though usually he does it on purpose, to see if whoever were dealing with is gonna be a problem. It can get to a point where it sounds pushy and that's usually when we get threatened with the police…or a shot gun, depends on who we're dealing with.

She lets go of my arm and gives me an embarrassed smile. She apologizes and smooths my jacket.

"We'll just go get our stuff and we'll be right back I guess." I tell her. Like with so many people I have to look down to be able to look at her in the eye.

She smiles again, this time with purpose in her eyes "I'll go get your rooms ready." She starts walking then suddenly turns to face us again "Oh, since you're going to be guests, what would you like to have for dinner?"

"Didn't we just have breakfast?" I ask her. Of course we just had coffee but we've gone longer without any actual food. Well I have, Dean goes three hours without food and he turns into a three year in a grown man's body.

"Quiet Sam, if Rosie wants to start dinner we should let her. It is her house after all." He grins and the only thing I can do is roll my eyes. She laughs and tells us "I'm just asking because I need to see if I need to go to the store." Stuffing her hands into her pockets.

"Ah, whatever you want is fine." I tell her but Dean jumps in "But you know if you just happened to have the ingredients for roast beef, we would not turn it down."

"Hint noted. Roast beef it is." She says giving us a thumbs up. I open the door and push Dean forward as she yells after us that dinner is at 6:30. I wave and close the door.

"Roast beef Dean?" I ask him, looking at him so that he understands my point.

"She asked Sam, what was I supposed to do?" He shrugs and walks ahead

"You were supposed to keep quite. She was just being polite."

We get into the Impala and my first thought is that we should not have agreed to stay with Rosette. The lady already had enough problems with Tony's death, she was about to have a kid and now she was gonna have to deal with us. Not to mention we weren't here for her, we were here because something weird was happening in this damn city and we were bringing our work home. Something I would have never done if it was Jessica and now I feel pretty sure Tony is cursing us in his grave.

"Sammy we have to wrap this gig up quick." Dean tells me, giving me a sideways glance. It makes me wonder why he agreed to stay with Rosette in the first place.

We drove in silence all the way to the motel room. We grabbed our gear and cleaned up anything that might seem suspicious if anyone happened to find it. From there we headed to the check out desk and left the hundredth motel room this month.

I still feel like this is a bad idea. We don't even know what we are dealing with and here we are trying to make friends, putting even more people in danger. I don't know why I let Dean convince me that this was something we could do. I know he understands the danger we are putting Rosette in but he still hasn't backed out and I think that worries me more.

"Dean, what if it's witches? I mean we haven't found any of the usual signs but maybe these ones are just really good at covering their tracks." Some spells or rituals require human blood and maybe whoever is doing these needs a lot of it but not bad enough to drain a person whole, not enough to kill them right then and there. Or I could be wrong and this is just wishful thinking.

I think the latter is more like it.

Dean turns to me and says "Sammy, nothing human can hide anything this well. Plus the people that disappear remember leaving and they remember to comeback when they're done doing whatever the hell it is they leave for. No, Sammy, this thing is not human." He went back to keeping his eyes on the road. We drove for half an hour 'till we found the local library.

It was about seven in the afternoon 'till we remembered we had a date with a home cooked meal. Dean nearly jumped out of his seat when I reminded him. We shoved everything back into our bags and practically ran to the Impala.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys hope you enjoy this next chapter, I never realized how hard it is to end a chapter =]**

**Disclamer: I forget to post this cause really if I owned any of this awesomeness… anyway the point is I don't.**

**Chapter 4**

When we got there we knocked on the door and waited for her to shuffle her way over. When she opened the door she looked at us and just started walking back towards the stair leading to the second floor. "I was starting to worry that you weren't going to show up." She told us, stopping just before reaching the first step. "We're really sorry, we lost track of time. I hope we didn't miss dinner." She turns back to look at me and smiles "Don't worry about it. Everything is set on the table. It might be a little cold by now but if you just pop it in the microwave it should be fine."

I wasn't sure if she was dismissing us or if she wanted us to wait for her to come back from doing whatever it was she was going to do upstairs. "Go ahead. I'll be back down in a sec. I just need to…I need to go check on something upstairs." Dean and I just stared at her, still not comfortable with prancing around in a strange house- ok a strange house that we were invited to, we've got plenty of experience with strange houses.

Apparently I was the only one uncomfortable with this, Dean grinned at her "Whatever you say." He turned around and marched straight to the Dining Room. Rosette turned to me and waved me away. She shuffled up the stairs and I have a feeling that by the time she reaches the top it will be next Saturday. I walk over to the Dining room and see I see Dean staring at the table. I know he loves food but it's not the first time we've had roast beef.

He finally notices that I'm standing behind him and turns to look at me "Dude, she was waiting for us. Her plate's still there and she probably sat there waiting for us." Dean shift and grabs two plates off the table and walks towards the kitchen. I hear the slow hum of the microwave and after a minute Dean shouts at me "Hey, you wanna eat warm food you have to heat your own plate." It takes me a second to realize that I wasn't the only one Dean was worrying about.

So he knows that I'm listening I make an irritated huff and walk over to the microwave where Dean is getting the last plate out. He eyes my plate and tells me "I'm surprised you're gonna eat that, since, you know, it's not rabbit foot, or whatever the crap you usually eat." He walks out of the kitchen and I put the timer to my food. Its true this isn't usually what order off the menu, but how often do we get the chance at a home cooked meal?

Just as I walk into the dining room, Rosette walks or more like slowly moves to the table. She looks tired and her eyes are a little red but I've never been around a pregnant woman long enough to know if this is normal.

"Alright, who's ready to eat?" She looks around at the table and notices her plate is by Dean's. She walks over grabs and smiles at it "Thanks"

Some minutes pass of just savoring the flavor of the food. I almost forgot that there were more people on the table 'till Rosette looked up from her plate and said "I haven't had people over for dinner in a while. It's nice having company." She set her fork down and looked at them.

When we finished dinner Rosette cleaned the table and set the dishes on the sink leaving us and to discuss how we were going to do our job while keeping our host in the dark.

"You boys ready to see where you'll be sleeping?" Rosette removed the apron she had tied around her giant belly.

Dean turned and smiled "Sure thing. Though to tell you the truth I'm so tired I could probably sleep on this chair."

Walking upstairs I notice that she was having a hard time with each step she took. "Are you alright?" I ask her holding her up when she looks back at me and almost misses a step.

"Thanks, God, it's getting harder and harder to get up this stairs. Pretty soon I'm going to have to start sleeping on the couch." She giggles and continues up the stairs.

"Alright so there are two rooms, one is slightly bigger than the other. I think you boys can decide who takes what room." She walks opens the door of one of the rooms and then the one next to it. Dean walks into the first one and immediately yells "I call dibs on this one." He grins at me. "Dude, what are you twelve?" I walk in and through an open door in the room I notice that the room has a bathroom. "Hey Rosette, does the other room have a bathroom?" She shakes her head at me no and I turn to look at Dean. "I called it" He tells me. "Nah uh we settle this old fashion way." I tell him holding out mu fist. From the corner of my eye I can tell Rosette is amused by the turn of events. Dean holds out his fist and says "It's on" We shake our fist three times and Dean's predictable scissors come out. I bump my 'rock' to his scissors and smile a triumphantly. Rosette chuckles when Dean yells "Damn it!"

Dean stomps out the door and walks into his second place price. As he closes the door he mumbles a good night to Rosette.

Rosette turns to me and says and wishes me a good night. As she closes the door I hear a soft sigh of goodnight, I turn to the bed and whisper my own good night to not one in particular.

**AN: The next chapter will be up soon hopefully, crossing fingers. Don't forget to review=] **


End file.
